Bolt Arriaga
Summary Bolt Arriaga was only 12 years old when his parents were taken by the Warlord, Kryosis. As, he was living in the wild. He trained himself in order to take his revenge on Kryosis. Later, he met Damus, Alana, and Zephyr, and joined th in their journey to free the world of Kryosis’s tyranny. Also, He and Damus became rivals after a training session to test their skills. Ideas and Possible Opponents Ideas * Bolt Arriaga Vs Aoyama Dinospike * Felix vs Bolt Oppenents * Hiei * Sean Illusu * Felix Chilling * Killua Zoldyck * Ban * Ken Masters * Sasuke Uchiha * Katsuki Bakugou * Yang Xiao Long * Terry Bogard * Weiss Schnee * Shadow the Hedgehog * Satsuki Kiryuin * Kevin Levin * Gray Fullbuster * Esdeath * Kurome * Raiden * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Laxus Dreyar * Erza Scarlet * Roronoa Zoro * Vegeta * Andrew Crocotail Personal Stats Mary Sue Score: 15 Species:Metahuman Height: 5ft 6in Weight: 120 pounds Age: 15 Aliases: The Fastest Kid on Earth; The lightning gunner Occupation: Hero Alignment: Chaotic Good Birthplace: Jewel Village Quotes * I’m not a person you wanna get mad… because, if you do… You’ll get killed before you know it. Base * Damus and Bolt once knocked each other out in one punch, in their first fight. * Is faster than Damus, who ran around the world 700 times in two minutes. * Tanked hits from Damus several times. * Vaporized half of Damus’s body and most of a mountain with his penetrator gun. * Can react to attacks * Can react in 0.03336 nanoseconds. * Threw Zephyr up a mountain. Lightning King Form * Comparable to Lycan Form Damus. * Defeated Sobek and Hermes in one punch. * Blitzed Hermes, who can ran around the solar system in minutes. * Tanked hits from Athena, who was able to move oceans with her presence. Weaknesses * Anger issues * Using His electrokinesis uses a bit of his stamina * Doesn’t rely much on strength for his battles * Mostly prefers long range combat over anything else. *Can underestimate his opponents. Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B| High 6-A; 5-C With Thunder King Mode| Low 5-B; High 5-B, High 4-C, 4-B with Power of Humanity| High 4-C; 4-B; 4-A| 3-B; Low 2-C; 2-C; 2-A Name: Bolt Arriaga Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age:15 Classification: Metahuman Powers and Abilities: |-|Prologue Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, EnhancedEnhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Martial Arts, Indomitable Will, Regeneration(Mid), Matter Manipulation( can make people and objects intangible. Was able to take out a Vampire’s heart and put it back in without a hole being visible.), Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction(can hurt Zephyr in his Non-Corporal form), Acausality(type 1), Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Life Manipulation(Zen), Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Aura (Zen), and Accelerated Time Bolts (Can age his opponents rapidly with this ability.), Durability Negation via several powers, Personal Time (Can Manipulate his own personal time to increase his speed even further.), Speed Strike, and Dimensional Slicing with the Chrono Slash, Temporal Erasure via Chrono Slicer, Obsolescence via EMP, Tachyon Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, BFR(Can send opponents out of space and time via speed), Void Manipulation with the Black matter Bolt attack |-|Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc= All powers, plus Velocity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the personal gravity of others), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 3; is connected to every version of himself In every timeline and alternate Reality.), Motion Manipulation, Personal Physics (Can control his own personal physics), Hypercongnition (Can think of hundreds of plans in seconds.), Precognition, Teleportation |-|Kazmir Arc= All powers, plus Chronokinetic Combat, Spatio-Chrokinetic Slicing, Divine Lightning Manipulation, and Unrestricted Movement |-|Cosmic Crisis Saga= All powers, plus Quantum Manipulation, and Vector Manipulation |-|Thunder King Mode= All powers enhanced to an immense degree |-|Power of Humanity= All powers, plus Freedom, Combat Embodiment, Blessed, Strength Embodiment, and Prime Being (Has the powers of the First Human.) |-|Chrono Breaker= All powers enhanced to an unfathomable Level, plus Reality Warping, Meta Space Time Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Absolute Energy Manipulation |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Body Control, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Void Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (Fought Levi, Flare, Hades, Zeus, Kryosis, Kazmir, and more; Was supposed to be killed by Zeus’ Lightning, but was able to survive due to his sheer willpower.) Attack Potency: City Level '''(Comparable to Zephyr Tomoyuki.)| '''Multi Continent Level(Is Damus Adapin’s Rival; did this); Moon Level(Has matched Lycan form Damus and Athena in combat; Defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation.); ' Small Planet Level; Large Planet Level, Solar System Level '''with the Power of Humanity (Curbstomped Kazmir until he was awakened.)| '''Large Star Level, Solar System Level, Multi Solar System Level| Galaxy Level, Universe+ Level '( Comparable to Dragon Goddess Alana Viaren), Low Multiverse '(Scales To Lycan Damus and God Xodros; Defeated Zeus, Ra, and Odin.); '''Multiverse+ '(Defeated both Flare and Kazui.) '''Speed: FTL+, with MFTL reactions( Has Blitzed Damus multiple times; Damus said he was only a blur to him; Can react at speeds equal to Damus; Sliced through every tree of a forest in a millisecond.)| MFTL+ '(Ran up a 2,201 ft waterfall in one hundred thousandths of a second, which would be 223c)| '''MFTL+ '(Ran across solar systems and Galaxies in minutes; Dodged a beam of light in a attosecond; Was able to knock Adya out in a Planck Time unit; Said to be the fastest in the Multiverse.)| 'Infinite '(Can Travel Across the Multiverse in a instant; Outpaced Ira’s Instant Teleportation) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: City Level| Multi Continent Class; Multi-Continent Class| Large Planet Class, Large Star Class| Solar System Level, Multi Solar System Level| Galactic, Low Multiverse, Multiverse+ Durability: City Level| Multi Continent Level(Tanked hits from Damus); Moon Level| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level, Solar System Level| Solar System Level, Multi Solar System Level| Galaxy Level, Universe+ Level, Low Multiverse, Multiverse+ Stamina: Superhuman( Once trained for a week nonstop.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with Lightning Gun, a few kilometers electric, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Thunder Blade, Lightning Gun Intelligence: Genius( Outsmarted Damus on Numerous Occasions) Weaknesses: Can get angry very easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: Penetrator Gun: His signature attack. Unleashes a large a powerful blast of his fingers, while putting both hands together in a gun like position. Lightning Bolt: Summons a bolt of lightning from the air or from his hands. Thunder ball: A massive ball of electricity Lightning Combo: A combo of electric enhanced strikes. Light fist: punches his enemy at the speed of light. Electric Kick: Does a electric enhanced roundhouse kick Tornado Slash: Creates a tornado that also cuts his opponents. Thunderstorm: Self-Explanatory Light blast: Self-Explanatory Time Stop: Basically stops time for a few seconds to a few minutes. Black Matter Bolt Attack: Uses a Large amount of Void energy and Electricity to create a Bolt of energy that completely erases the target from existence, but it has a 45% chance of paralyzing his body. Vector Force: Control all vectors around him to do what he wants Time slice: Can deliver a sword swing or hand chop that cuts time and space. Chrono breaker: Erases natural and personal time. Key: Base| Thunder King Form Category:Original Characters Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Void Users Category:Komodo25M Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Angry Combatants